


When stars align

by Katherinexx1



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angry Sex, Episode: s03e13 Syzygy, F/M, Jealousy, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherinexx1/pseuds/Katherinexx1
Summary: These events take place during Syzygy.An angry Scully is completely done with Mulder's behavior.





	1. Before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baroness_Blixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/gifts).

> For Anika // Baroness_Blixen
> 
> PROMPT  
Syzygy: Mulder and Scully have angry sex and then everything goes back to normal. How do they deal with what they did? 
> 
> I hope you like what I wrote for you.  
I love your work and I was very happy knowing I could write this one for you. 
> 
> A massive thank you to the amazing @kikocrystalball (twitter) / @ATTHS_TWICE (AO3) for beta reading and helping me. Your support means a lot to me!

** **

**Before**

  


“Someone is wearing my favorite perfume!” Mulder’s voice and words suddenly broke the awkward feeling in the room. It caused a shift though, as everyone stood there, leaving them in even more awkwardness. Scully’s eyes pierced into him at his comment, like knives and bullets at the same time.

“Can I have a word with you?” Scully said, clearly annoyed, as she guided to the hallway outside the office. He didn’t appear to be listening to what she was saying as he came closer to her, sniffing as he did. She couldn’t handle his childish behavior anymore, as he continued to hover over her, intent on trying to capture her scent. 

“What are you doing?!” she yelled, past the point of letting his actions be considered acceptable. This ridiculousness had gone on long enough, just as she was trying to tell him, which he clearly was not hearing as he was still standing to close and sniffing around her. 

“Must be detective White,” he dryly answered, causing her anger and jealousy to greatly increase. He had to be doing it on purpose, pushing her limits this way, angering her to the extreme.

She sighed angrily, completely done and fed up with him, his jokes, and his cutting her down in the presence of his precious Detective White. “If that’s the reason we’re sticking around, that’s your business,” she said coldly, rolling her eyes and stepping away from him. 

“What? What are you talking about?” he said, almost laughing, as if he truly didn’t know it was bothering her. 

“Detective White,” she said, disdain and annoyance dripping from those two small words. 

“We came down here because of three unexplained deaths, Detective White is just trying to solve them. She could use our help,” Mulder said simply, as though he needed to explain to her why they were there in the first place. 

“Well, you two seem to have a certain … simpatico. I’m going back to Washington in the morning,” she said, giving him a meaningful look and fiercely walking away and out of the warzone she and Mulder had found themselves in. She left him standing there, not looking back, or caring how he felt. 

She walked down the hall and toward the restroom, needing to cool down before she drove anywhere, knowing her anger would not make for a good driver. God, she hated that woman! Detective White … 

Scully’s fists clenched in her pockets and her lips pursed together as unpleasant thoughts invaded her mind. She saw how enraptured Mulder was by her. How his very personality seemed to change in her presence. Anger boiled inside Scully’s veins at the thought of Mulder being completely under the spell of that fake blonde detective, for she was sure she wasn’t a real blonde. Watching him behaving that way, made her nauseous. 

For days now, Scully had endured Mulder’s insufferable behavior towards her, and she had reached her limit. She needed to get out of this crazy hellhole of a town as soon as possible. Mulder could continue his quest with Detective White, Blondie, the one who was _ apparently _wearing his favorite perfume and believed the theory of the horned beast. She truly hated that woman. 

Seeing the sign for the restroom, she stormed through the door and walked to the sink to splash cold water on her face. Her breathing was fast and she felt on the verge of hyperventilating. It hurt to see Mulder swarming around the detective like a honeybee around his beloved flower. He was _ her _ partner, and that wannabe agent seemed to have some kind of power over him. Scully wanted him back, needed him by _ her _ side. She wasn’t a possessive person, never had been, but with Mulder, she couldn't bear anyone to come close. She hated feeling this way. Never had she felt this level of jealousy and anger. 

“Calm the fuck down,” she whispered to herself in the mirror, holding the cold tile of the sink in her hands, hoping her words would be the ones she needed to make it all go away. After a few deep breaths, she felt her heartbeat slow down. She looked at herself in the mirror and closed her eyes as she mumbled. “What is happening to me?”

As Scully made to leave the bathroom a few minutes later, she bumped right into Mulder as she opened the door. Startled, her anger once again rising to the surface, Scully rolled her eyes and sighed heavily, as she tried to walk past him. Instead of letting her leave, he grabbed her wrist and stopped her from storming passed him and out the door. 

“I thought you would be gone already,” he said, while pushing her against the wall behind her. He was strong and his chest touched her briefly as he held her in place. 

“I was on my way out the door. Please move,” she said, her voice rising. As his eyes bore deep into hers, her heartbeat raced and her mouth went dry. She could see her feelings and emotions mirroring back at her in his eyes: rage, pain, anger and above all, jealousy. “If you would let me go, I can leave.”

“Would you please stop this, Scully?” he said, his fingers still holding her wrist tightly, though his eyes held a softness she wasn’t willing to see. She ignored him and waited for him to step aside. 

“Let me go, Mulder, I’m done with this case, and I’m more than done with you! I can’t tolerate it anymore!” she finally said, highly annoyed. Her eyes moved between his eyes and his mouth. She was angry, but she would be lying to herself if she denied the lush and fullness of his lips. She didn’t enjoy that her brain decided to go there right now, but she couldn’t help it. 

“What is it you want from me, Scully?” he hissed, leaning in closer to her. His breath was warm against her skin and she smelled his cologne mixed with his own unique scent. Almost against her will, it aroused her, causing parts of her body tingle. His masculinity was overpowering and couldn’t deny how weak it made her at times. But she didn’t want to give in, not right now. She was angry with him and so she pushed her feelings down and fought them hard. 

“You want me to share your opinion all the time, Scully?” he continued, his fingers tightening around her tiny wrist. Her breathing escalated and she bit her lip in anger. “You want me to put my own convictions aside?” 

“Just ... let me go Mulder,” she said quietly, avoiding his eyes. “I don’t want to say things I’ll regret later.” She was mad and she just needed to calm down. Their faces were inches apart and he was so very close to her. He licked his lips and waited, as though trying to form an answer in his head. Her body was nearly flush against his and she felt exposed. Even in her anger though, her arousal grew. 

Suddenly, a door opened and a few people walked past them to use the bathroom. Standing in the corridor, they nearly blocked the door to the people walking by. Not wanting to let her go, he was forced to stand even closer. His body touched hers briefly, but she felt it, causing her to gasp softly. His warmth radiated onto her and she could feel it through her clothing. The way his artery pounded at his pulse point, she sensed he felt as nervous as she did. 

“I just want you to know I would never ditch you, Scully. I don’t think I ever have,” he whispered, forced to step even closer as people left and entered the bathroom. A shiver ran up her spine and she looked back into his eyes again. His lips almost touched her cheek as he spoke. 

“I came looking for you last night, Mulder, and you weren’t there. Apologizing for _ my _ skepticism, but I assume you were with Detective White? I might not be as gullible as your precious detective, but I’m still _ your _partner Mulder! Don’t forget that, and I deserve some respect!” she angrily rattled, her eyes focused on his face, her skin glooming with tiny sweat pearls, and her breath brushed his face.

Not hearing an answer from him, she fumed. “You _ ditched _ me, Mulder! she hissed at him and forcefully freed herself out of his grasp. “Enjoy your time with your _ oh so talented _Detective White and her wonderfully fragrant perfume!” She pushed him away and stormed out, the door slamming behind her.

“I was talking about your perfume, Scully. I was just joking...” he whispered, but she didn’t hear him. He sighed and leaned against the wall, the slam of the door still echoing through the corridor.


	2. Moments

**Moments**

Back at the motel, Scully grabbed her weekend bag and started to fill it with the clothes she had in the wardrobe. She threw everything in, not caring if they got wrinkled. After packing, she found the cigarettes in her purse, the ones she bought on a whim on her way over here. She didn’t smoke, actually hated it and hadn’t done it in years, but now she felt she needed it to calm her down. Her own pacing began to drive her crazy and she couldn’t help thinking about Mulder with Blondie White. Why did it bother her so much? She wasn’t dating Mulder, he was her partner and co-worker, but she couldn’t handle him with that woman. 

The smoke of the cigarette filled her lungs and calmed her senses. With every exhale she felt more and more relieved and relaxed. She started pacing the room again, but this time slower and wondering about the whereabouts of her partner. 

Three firm knocks on her door startled her. She knew it was Mulder, and for obvious reasons she didn’t want to talk to him. Nevertheless, she opened the door, planning on giving him a death glare that would scare him off. He didn’t walk away though, and instead roughly pushed the door open, forcing Scully to step aside to let him through. The door smacked against the wall as Mulder faced her. The cigarette was still dangling between her lips, and in one swift movement, he removed it from her mouth. Her eyebrow arched, not planning on giving him his way. 

She stared at him, her purse in her peripheral view and also within her grasp. Without breaking her gaze from his, she grabbed her bag and pulled out a new cigarette. She lit it provocatively and she saw his eyes widen with a smirk on her lips. She wouldn’t tolerate his behavior any longer. 

His fingers slowly removed the cigarette out of her mouth again, fumbled it slowly between his fingers, extinguishing it. Without looking away from her angry eyes, he threw it in the garbage bin in the corner of the room.“You don’t smoke, Scully,” he said in the most controlled way. “You are not a smoker because you know how unhealthy it is.” His voice was so very soft, it got to her deep into her soul, and she knew he was right. Even as kind as he was being, she still wanted to fight with him. He knew her so well, right now she hated him, or more accurately, she  _ wanted  _ to hate him. 

“Sure, fine, whatever!” she rudely answered with her typical eyeroll to follow. 

His eyes were dark and she couldn’t see the color of his irises anymore. Mulder grasped her arm and pushed her against the wall next to the doorframe, surprising her speechless. He kicked the door shut so hard, it bounced back, before it closed. 

“Mulder!” she yelped, finally able to find her voice, startled by his firm grasp. 

He didn’t speak, just held her and stared. His arm snaked around her waist while her shoulders were pushed against the cold wall of her room. “Mulder?” she asked again, completely taken by surprise by him. 

He tightened his grasp and almost pushed the oxygen out of her lungs. One finger landed on her lips to silence her. “Don’t - even - start, just stop it, Scully,” he said, his voice deep and velvety. Her knees weakened under his control. He was intoxicating her with his nearness and his masculinity, but she still didn’t want to give in. 

“Don’t you have someplace else to be, Mulder, instead of here lecturing me about smoking?” she snapped as her eyes bore deeply into his. His breath was warm on her face and his lips were so close. “Detective White’s place for example?” 

His head tilted back and sighed before he stared at her again. “I asked you to stop,” he hissed between his teeth. His eyes grew even darker and he pulled her closer than before. 

Scully was done with his games and tried to wiggle free, but Mulder’s grasp was strong. His mouth opened and he crashed his lips hard upon hers. She tried to resist, but the moment his tongue slipped into her mouth, she relaxed and responded hungrily. 

Her hands clawed at his neck, pulling his hair and scratching his skin as he deepened the kiss, kissing her more passionately. Their lips were bruised and their tongues battled even at their first meeting. He moved back slowly, her gazing holding his own. His irises were dilated, lustful and dark. His breathing was fast and her lipstick was smeared chin across his bruised lips. 

“You do know I’m not  _ her _ , right?” Scully threw at him. “Or is that what you want? For  _ me _ to be  _ her _ ?” she continued in her low seductive voice while her fingers started unbuttoning his shirt, moving of their own accord and beyond her control. It was an urge she needed to follow and unable to stop. "Agent Mulder?" She drawled out her vowels, letting them roll off her tongue slowly, impersonating the detective, while she seductively began to open the buttons of his shirt. Her eyes traveled slowly up from his buttons to his eyes. Her tongue licked her teeth and lips. She waited… patiently. 

He fiercely pushed her against the wall, his hand finding her thigh and trailing slowly up under her skirt. She violently slid his shirt off his shoulders and down his arms and they heard the fabric rip due to the passionate way lust and anger was taking over her.

She bit her lip and slowly rolled her eyes back up to meet his. His stare was powerful and she could almost read his thoughts.

Did her anger at him turn into seduction or had it been seduction the entire time? She was very confused, but one thing was very clear, screamingly clear even. She couldn’t hold back any longer, and she was convinced that he wouldn’t hold back either. Her lips hungrily found his mouth again and she melted into him. 

As their lips crashed repeatedly into each other, little moans and gasps escaped and filled the room. One hand traveled down her body and found the lace rim of her thigh high stockings, forcing him to release an "oh my God" and push the fabric of her skirt up over her hips.

She lightly trembled as his fingers brushed the inside of her thigh. His nose nuzzled her neck and his tongue licked her pulse point under her right ear. She gasped for air, trapped between his heaving body and the cold wall.

“Haven’t seen this jealous side of you before,” he mumbled through his kisses which became rougher as he reached her jaw. His teeth nipped the bone underneath as his lips and tongue sampled her flesh. 

“But I like it.” He said just as he reached her lips once again. 

Her teeth bit hard on his lush bottom lip once his tongue slipped in her mouth again. Her nails scraped his chest while he aggressively ripped her blouse and revealed her almost bare chest. 

“You drive me  _ wild _ ,” he said breathing into her open mouth, while a low moan escaped her throat. Her hands held the nape of his neck and anchored her.    
  


“I hate you,” she muttered when his left hand found her breast and his thumb grazed the lace right over her erect nipple. He grinned feeling her squirm in pleasure and excitement against his body. 

“Drives me  _ insane _ even,” his soft velvet voice cut right through her moans. He sped up his caresses over the sensitive peak, breaking the kiss, leaving her lips swollen and red, partly from her smudged lipstick, but most of it from the passionate way he tugged and sucked at them. He dragged his lips down over her chin and throat, scraping her collarbone briefly, before moving down further over her sternum to her full breasts.

Her nails dug deep in the skin of his back when his lips landed at the lace and his tongue swirled it. She cursed, but had no time to recover as his other hand slipped in between her thighs. He cupped her most sensitive area and his finger slipped inside her lace undies. He rubbed her slick folds gently. She shivered as he seemed to know exactly where she liked it the most. 

“Ffff……Muld...!” her breath left her mouth in small bursts. One finger disappeared inside of her, while his thumb massaged her further into ecstasy. He peeled her lace undies down and continued his exploration. Her knees trembled and she shivered as he quickened his caresses. She swallowed hard and before she reached that blissful moment where time stands still, he stopped and grinned, leaving her panting hard. His eyes found hers and he clearly was enjoying torturing her. 

Suddenly she pushed him towards the bed behind him. Totally caught off guard he fell down and she immediately straddled him. As a reflex her body rolled over his arousal, which drove him insane. 

“You like that, don’t you?” Scully said sitting on top of him. “Reminds you of your lady detective, doesn’t it?” she asked, but didn’t let him speak or react. “Are you sad it’s me and not Detective White, Mulder?” her voice sounded childish even to her own ears. 

She didn’t let him answer, didn’t want to know if he was indeed thinking of someone else while she was astride him. He eagerly wanted to touch her breasts again, but she held his arms down. “Forget it!” she hissed without remorse. Her face hovered over him, while biting her bottom lip. Her center slowly rocked against him, her hips rolling and her thighs squeezing. She loved the sensation of feeling him there, having him so close, and she wanted to finish what he started. He was getting hard, harder than she had felt in a while.

“I hate you so much,” she mumbled through her amused sighs, hitting that heavenly spot over and over again rolling her pelvis agonizingly slow over the obvious bulge in his trousers, making her wet and so ready.

He gasped when she suddenly decided to unhook her bra and seductively slide it down her body. Her hands touched her own breasts, cupping them, pinching her nipples while her head fell back. She wondered if he was enjoying the view above him, his hands not able to touch her the way he wanted. As she contributed to ride him, building the friction and the tension, she felt wild and completely in control. 

In one brief moment, as she focused her attention elsewhere, he flipped her on her back and pinned her down against the mattress. “Always be prepared for the unexpected, agent Scully!” he whispered right next to her cheek as she cried out in surprise. The warmth of his breath left goosebumps in its wake.

Rage ran through her veins even as her hands frantically opened his belt buckle and his pants. Her greedy fingers pushed them down as far as she could, moaning as he kissed her neck and throat. His hands were all over her nearly naked body, their want and need for each other overwhelming. His thumb caught her nipple and gently rolled it in between his fingers, before bending his head to lick and suck it hard. 

She growled in response, leaving scratch marks on his back. 

He swiftly pushed his pants down, his erection now visible in his boxers. In one tiny moment, time seemed to stop for them. Scully looked at him, in awe of the way he looked, masculin and handsome. Mulder glanced down at her, incredibly beautiful in her anger and jealousy.

Her hands pulled his boxers down, freeing his cock, making it spring and bounce, ready for her. Her fingers wrapped around it and she pumped it a few times. She felt how he throbbed in her hand, hard and ready for her.

He groaned and moaned softly. He pinned her down again, kissing and caressing her before he gently rubbed his arousal over her. His hand tenderly forced her to look back at him, her mouth open and her eyes sparkling. He bit her bottom lip, tugging it as he filled her in one swift motion. 

Her back arched and she growled when his teeth released her bottom lip just a second too late. He drove her to complete madness as his hips bucked hard into her. Her nails trailed and pinched his biceps as her mouth reached out to scrape his throat with her teeth. 

Every thrust went deeper and felt more intense than the previous one. Her hips followed his rhythm and she loved how hard he fucked her. Anger turned into a passion, they couldn't fight anymore. His kisses in between thrusts were greedy, hungry and sloppy. 

They both moaned and gasped as their hands explored the others body. His hands cupped her breasts giving them a squeeze, her hands grasped his ass, encouraging him to pick up his pace. 

“Faster!” she whispered through a groan. Her body trembled, as he held her knees and pushed them forwards, allowing him to go deeper and faster. 

“Oh f... yes…” she screamed digging her nails into his neck as he obeyed her plea. He pulled her closer, taking control, rubbing her exactly the way she craved. His thumb circled her inner folds just perfectly. She shivered under him and he felt her walls gently contract rhythmically around his cock. 

His arms snaked behind her back, holding her up against him as he increased his thrusts. His movements were fast and his hips slammed hard against her. 

“You like that G woman?” he whispered teasingly to her, before licking and tugging her nipple unexpectedly. Her eyes flew wide open as she looked into his. She felt as though a bolt of energy was about to explode in her loins. 

He pulled her up and held her waist as he bucked his hips upwards. Her arm dangled around his neck and her breasts bounced heavenly to his rhythm. He didn’t want to just fuck her senseless, it was his way of showing her what their anger did to them. What  _ she _ did to him. The tension had become unbearable, causing this to be inevitable. 

He felt her body ripple around him as his thrusts hit her cervix. Her muscles tensed, milking him inside, her climax came with his name muffled in a loud moan that echoed through the room. She spasmed and her contractions caused him to fall into the heavenly arms of one of the most wonderful orgasms he had ever experienced. Her nails scratched his scalp and her mouth found his. She nibbled his lips and tongue while she muttered little sounds of pure release. His hands pulled her close to his chest as he rode out his orgasm, gently rocking her in his arms. 

That was something she hadn’t experienced before. Her previous lovers never let her have an orgasm like that. This was beyond anything she had ever experienced. She hated him for letting her feel the way she was feeling, even though it was wonderful, perfect even. She wanted to be angry at him, in fact she still was. She wanted to hate him, to blame him for neglecting her and ditching her, but this .. this was something she hadn’t counted on happening. It had though and now she had to deal with it. 


	3. After

**After**

They hadn’t really spoken about what happened that night in Comity when Mulder came to her room and things changed forever. 

They both went their separate ways afterwards. Scully wrapped herself in the tousled sheets and walked into the bathroom, her face red, flushed, almost shy, avoiding every glance in the direction of her partner. She closed the door and sat on the side of the tub. She heard the door close a few minutes later and knew Mulder had left the room. 

When she came out of the bathroom, she found he had straightened the bed, making it seem as though nothing had taken place on it just minutes earlier. 

As if none of it ever happened.

When the planets and stars were back on course once again, they fell back into their routine and usual camaraderie with each other. Regardless of whether they had wanted what happened to happen, or whether it had been out of their control, they both needed time to think about what happened. They avoided each other for the few hours they were together as they saved the lives of the two girls in question. 

Scully left the next morning for Washington D.C, a day earlier than planned, just as she said she would while Mulder finished things up regarding the case, leaving for Washington the next day. 

The evening she got back in D.C., Scully sent her report to Mulder, thus eliminating the need for them to speak or meet. All he would need to do was add her information and anything else he planned to add in the field report they were to hand in to Skinner. She dreaded their eventual meeting already, not knowing how to act around him. . 

**Hoover building a few days later.**

The sound of her heels echoed through the empty catacombs of their basement corridor leading up to their office. She arrived very early in order to be first in the office, trying to avoid the strangeness and awkwardness of meeting Mulder after their tryst a few nights ago. 

She knew Mulder would say they had both acted the way they did because of how the planets had aligned, but she still couldn’t scientifically prove that it was the real and more importantly the  _ only  _ reason of her own behavior. 

The lust, passion, and jealousy she had felt, wasn’t abnormal, so planetarial influences weren't excluded entirely. Mulder was a good looking man, she couldn’t deny that, so lust and passion weren’t so far fetched, but still she couldn’t explain what drove her to fuck Mulder the way she did. 

She wasn’t the type of girl who had a one night stand or threw herself at men. It was his way of acting that drove her mad. The alignment of the planets, Detective White, the case itself, hormones probably… her head spun trying to explain her actions to herself, trying to get her to believe what caused all of this. 

The fact remained she needed to face Mulder. She tried to rehearse it in her apartment, but it felt childish.

She was sitting in his office chair when the door opened and Mulder’s walked in the room. She noticed how his normal, relaxed work face changed into a nervous grimace and some weird avoidance from his side. 

“Morning,” they mumbled simultaneously, clearly uncomfortable in each other’s presence. 

He apparently hadn’t expected to see her this early, especially sitting in his chair. He paced around the office, picked up a few papers, before turning to leave the office, avoiding her eyes, little drops of sweat appearing on his forehead as he did. 

Before he left, he stopped and turned to her. “We need to be at Skinner’s in half an hour. See you there?” he said, finally daring to glance in her direction before immediately looking away. He stared at his feet and acted as if he needed to read something at the papers in his hand. 

“See you there, Mulder,” she said, her voice soft and a bit hoarse.

Mulder left the office and walked through the building with the few random papers he grabbed from his desk. He loved his office and he loved spending time there. But right now he felt like a big elephant in a small porcelain shop, trying helplessly to be unnoticed.

He regretted immediately acting the way he did, it seemed like he was angry at Scully, but he wasn’t. He wanted to talk to her about what happened. As simple as it seemed a few days ago, it had only gotten harder with each day that passed. 

Her rage and anger had turned him on so much, it lead them to end up in bed together. Sure, he would choose to believe the planets caused this to happen, but now he had to deal with the real life consequences.

He wanted her to know this wasn’t his way of getting a woman into bed. He had to make her understand it had just happened. He couldn’t stop it, but he also didn’t want to stop it. It happened because it needed to happen. 

It was destiny. 

***

“Thank you agents, your report is thorough and complete. Case closed. You both can go now.” Skinner dismissed them and noticed the distance between them. They didn’t talk to each other, only directly to Skinner himself. 

Before they left his office he called them back.    
“Agents, you both ok?” he asked with concern. “You seem a bit unlike your normal selves, or am I mistaken?” Skinner gave them an inquisitive look and waited for an answer. 

“No sir, I am fine, no need to be concerned,” Scully immediately answered, she glanced at Mulder who nodded at her sentence. “Maybe just a bit tired from our trip.” She finished with a cough. 

“I’m okay too, Sir. As Agent Scully just said, must be fatigue that got to us.” Mulder nervously answered, wanting to get out of Skinner's office as fast as possible, needing to talk to Scully. 

As they left Skinner’s office and walked close to one another to the elevator, neither of them taking the first step toward talking, only nervous coughs and glances were exchanged. 

Once the elevator doors opened, they stepped inside, and waited for the doors to close. When they did, Mulder turned in her direction and cautiously asked her, “Is everything okay?” His monotonous melody warmed her heart. She knew this was his way of finding his way back to  _ them _ . She could feel his eyes travel her body, though in a way that made it clear he wasn’t expecting anything from her. She knew he felt responsible for what happened even though they were both present and knew what they were doing, she knew Mulder.

She softly nodded without looking him in the eye. “Yeah, I’m okay, Mulder. You?” she shyly answered, her voice the complete opposite from a few days ago.

A timid smile formed on his lips, “I’m fine,” he responded. 

The elevator opened and they continued their journey through the basement hallway leading to their office, the awkwardness they feared kept at bay, at least for now. 

Mulder opened the door and caught her eye with a shy smile, before he let her step in ahead of him. He had a feeling this talk they had been dreading was going to go well. The door closed behind him and he stared at her, ready to say what was on his mind. 


	4. The talk

**The talk**

His hand grasped her wrist, just like he did a few days ago, now only softer, preventing her from walking further into the office. She gasped lightly at the still fresh memory and her eyes flashed back onto meeting his gaze. 

"Scully…," he hesitated, his eyes searching for confirmation that this was the perfect moment to talk. His tight grip loosened around her wrist as his fingers slowly slid down, briefly holding her hand in his. He was nervous and played with her fingers a bit without saying a word.

His touch was soft and his eyes honest, he struggled with how to start the conversation. Scully gently squeezed his hand back and smiled. "Mulder, it's okay…” her voice sounded hoarse and raspy, trying to calm him down, but her eyes avoided his intense stare. 

She was clearly nervous being with him in the same room, her breath was a bit shaky, and her hands were sweaty. 

"I...I don't want  _ this _ to change anything between us," he whispered, as he held her hand, his thumb nervously caressing her skin in crescent moon shapes. 

She briefly glanced down at their tangled hands and she swallowed hard. " _ This _ meaning what happened a few nights ago," he added, leaning against his desk. 

"I know what you mean, Mulder," she softly answered, as she awkwardly smiled at him. "And… it won't.” Scully whispered as she stepped closer toward him finding his hand again. 

"Really?" he asked hopefully, reaching to tilt her chin up, making her eyes follow and meet his stare. He needed to know if she was being honest, he couldn't risk losing her over what happened. 

It took her a moment to look fully at him without avoiding his eyes. His gaze was intense as it always was, but now it was most of all sweet. 

"Mulder…” she sighed and tried not to look away, "yes, we had sex," her tone soft, "but we are both adults so…” she patiently continued, licking her lips and shifting nervously on her feet. 

"Yes, we are both adults, but we are also co-workers, Scully!" he slightly raised his voice. "I didn't mean to force you in any way," he said staring intensely in her eyes.

"Mulder, you didn't. Stop torturing yourself with that thought!" she reassured him, as she stepped between his legs. He leaned back against the desk in the middle of the office. “It wasn't just you, it was both of us, you and me," she cupped his face and made him look back at her. "And Mulder, to be honest…” she sighed and pursed her lips before she spoke again, "I kinda liked it, I don't regret a thing and that's what scared me. That’s what made me run and that's why I’ve avoided you these past couples of days!" There, she said it. It was finally out. She expected Mulder to freak out and call her crazy, but he didn't. He didn't say a thing. He just stared at the blank wall behind her. 

Scully looked down at her feet, relieved but also ashamed of her blunt honesty. Maybe it would have been better to lie, and avoid this awkwardness. She didn't want things to change between them, but now she feared the worst. 

He was silent, numb, almost lifeless as he stood there. The moment she wanted to step away he reacted. As if it were a reflex, he grabbed her arm as her hand left his cheek. Surprised, feeling his fingers on her arm she looked at him again. "Scully…," her name sounded velvety coming from his vocal cords, "I uhm…" he coughed and took a deep breath before he continued, "It was the best sex I ever had.” He blurted out, not wanting to hold back, or tell a lie. "I have no regrets either." He stared back at her, desperately, lost and afraid of her reaction. 

She giggled, almost flirtatiously, and her face glowed in the morning sunlight peeping through the window in the corner. She blushed and nervously bit her lip.

"Then why are we still acting the way we are right now?" she whispered back at him. 

"Because it wasn't supposed to happen, Scully! We work together, remember! And..." he said in a more serious tone. "I didn’t want it to be like that…" He sighed and his hand caressed her right arm up and down. 

"What do you mean, Mulder?" she reacted, her eyes confused and demanding answers.

“Okay, it seems we both kinda liked it and we don't really regret it, but… still…" he stopped, asking her if he really needed to explain himself. She waited patiently for his explanation. "Scully, it was raw and rough, almost primal animal like sex." He paused and sighed, she listened. "If the inevitable would eventually happen between us, I didn't want it to be like that, although it was more than wonderful."

"Mulder…?" she needed answers, but he was talking in riddles and it made her very insecure. 

"Scully just, listen… I always envisioned, not that I ever hoped or whatever on it to happen, but  _ if _ it would, I wanted it to be pure, romantic and full of passion. That it would be slow and warm. And I would have taken you out on several dates, before… you know." His voice cut right through her. She had never seen Mulder this way. It astounded her to see him this romantic and sweet. His hand held hers again and his eyes trailed her face. She wanted to speak but he didn't let her.

"I would never want  _ just sex _ with you Scully, you mean more to me than that. And that's my biggest struggle,” he honestly confessed to her. He trusted her, more than anything. She smiled, touched by his honesty and the respect he showed her.

“You know, Mulder, I hated you for letting me feel the way I was feeling. I was jealous and angry, I hated you for ditching me for that fake blond detective. But the passion that surfaced when you finally confronted me and when we had sex, made me realize that hate is very similar to love. At some point during… you know… we looked at one another, I mean really saw each other and at that precise moment I knew that we weren't  _ just _ having sex, it was much more than that. It was making love. I was kinda shocked coming to that realization that I just needed time for myself. But Mulder, it was so pure and passionate, I felt so loved and safe. None of my previous partners ever made me experience that type of passion and love. And yes I was angry and jealous and I wanted to hate you, but you made me feel there was no need for me to feel that way." Her tone was soft and the complete opposite from how she talked to him the last few days. Even mentioning Detective White didn't hurt the same way it did. 

Mulder was at a loss for words. He stared at his partner, completely in awe of how wonderful she was. He let the words sink into his mind and soak into his heart. He smiled at the memory of her saying she liked it and how wonderful she felt. 

"Mulder…" she said softly, pulling him out of his memory. "Are we okay again?" She needed it to be, she wanted them to be  _ them _ again.

"Oh Scully… we are!" he whispered as he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her into a sweet hug. 

She let him, feeling tiny in his embrace. She tiptoed closer to him, and her hand cupped his face, making him look back at her. Her thumbs slowly ran over his tanned face and lingered on his lips for a brief moment, before her hand disappeared in the nape of his neck, and she smiled at him. After her smile she leaned in and gave him a sweet little peck on his lips. She sighed and left his embrace, walking towards the door. 

Before she left, she glanced in his direction again, "Take me out on a date someday…" she said when he finally answered her gaze with a soft smile. 

He chuckled and looked back at her. "I will!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
If you liked it please leave a comment.  
x


End file.
